Home
by ilovebeingme17
Summary: This was inspired by "Home" by American Idol winner Phillip Phillips. Because what goes better with British television than an American Idol song right? Anyway, takes place after Torchwood's "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" with spoiler-ish mentionings of Doctor Who episodes "Sound of the Drums" and "Last of the Time Lords" and maybe Torchwood's "End of Days." Rated M for NC-17ish content


**Author's Note: Well here I go again, more SongFic. I have decided it's not a bad thing to be inspired by. Thanks, again, to Daelena for encouragement and reviewing while I was writing it.**

**This was inspired by "Home" by American Idol winner Phillip Phillips. Because what goes better with British television than an American Idol song right? (If you haven't heard it, give it a listen but be careful, it's catchy)**

**Jack returns from his adventures with The Doctor and Ianto has been waiting, ready to offer him somewhere to call home. Begins as the promised date ends (From Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang). ... And there is a Male/Male Sex scene but it's Jack and Ianto and rated M it's kind of expected right?  
**

**Without further ado, Home:  
**

* * *

The date was - surprising. He wasn't sure what to expect when Jack asked, especially since he'd asked in the middle of, well, _that_ drama. Even as they were leaving the theatre he still couldn't believe he asked, let alone that he actually got around to taking him and nothing outrageous or extraterrestrial happened. But that's pretty much what happened or what didn't happen as the case may be. True to his word, he scheduled the date, without any prompting, for the week after John Hart had left (trust me, Ianto was impressed too). He told him he'd made reservations and not to be shy about dressing up. Now that he was worried about, we all know how Jack feels about Ianto in a suit, but he decided to trust him anyway. It did cross his mind that going to a cinema in a suit was not something even he did really but Jack was capable of making decent plans, wasn't he?

The last week had been a jumpy one for him. It wasn't that he was nervous, okay, he wasn't _disproportionately_ nervous; it's just that they were entering new territory here. When he returned, Jack said he had come back for them but the way he'd worded it, "I came back for you, for all of you." Ianto could have sworn when he said "you" Jack had looked into his eyes as if he was the only person in the universe, adding the "all of you" after remembering the other people present.

_Doesn't matter._ Ianto admonished himself. _He's here now and we're..._ "Jack? Where are we going?"

Jack looked up from the street below his feet. "Huh?" He had his arm around Ianto's waist and seemed to be guiding them somewhere but when Ianto looked around he wasn't sure where.

"Where are you taking me?" Usually Ianto was much more aware of his surrounding but in his musings he'd lost track.

Surprised, Jack looked around too. "Uh, sorry," he apologized, rubbing his free hand across the back of his neck. "I got lost in my head and apparently with our bodies too. I guess I needed a bit of a walk and just dragged you along with me."

Ianto stopped in his tracks, stopping Jack along with him. Turning Jack to face him under a street lamp, he studied the older man's features. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Ianto could have sworn there were even more painful memories than there were before he'd left, more memories than could have developed in the time he was gone.

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jack just shook his head. "It's nothing, Yan. Nothing important, I don't want to ruin our night. I'm okay, promise."

"No. You're not, you're not okay and whatever it is will not ruin our date. Tonight has been better than I ever dared to hope for from you. Now, let me be more for you, talked to me. Sir."

**Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

Just his use of the word "sir" had Jack sagging against him in defeat. Ianto looked around again to get his bearings, using all his senses to determine which way was home. In the distance, somewhat behind them, he could hear the crowds from the Millennium Centre so he turned them to the right and headed for his flat. He was almost positive Jack was going back to the Hub before morning but he could always try.

After a few blocks, a few extra turns and once he found the streets he recognized, Ianto walked Jack into the building and to the lift. Waiting for it to arrive, he took a chance to look at the other man. He was suddenly out of the fog he'd been in on the way here. Now, he was looking around in amazement.

"You, uh, you moved?" He managed to get out.

"Yup"

"This is, umm different"

**DING**. The lift announced its arrival, the sound echoing in the mostly empty hall. They entered and Ianto pressed the appropriate button and inconspicuously leaned against the wall blocking Jack's view of their destination.

"Yeah. After you left I wanted something different."

"Oh"

Jack's response sounded small, defeated almost. Ianto snuck a peek at him again. _Yep, defeated alright. Well, he'll figure it out soon enough._

"I liked your old place" Jack murmured when he felt the silence had dragged on for long enough.

Before Ianto commented, the lift dinged again announcing their arrival to his floor. Jack followed distractedly, pondering just how bad it must have been when he left if it caused Ianto to move. He didn't even notice they'd entered the flat until he heard the lock clicking into place.

Ianto removed his suit jacket and shoes, draping the jacket over a dining room chair and putting the shoes in the proper cubby. He watched, amused, as Jack finally focused on where he was. He even let out a laugh when Jack spun around, mouth hanging open. Ianto walked to Jack, turned him toward the glass doors leading toward the balcony, wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll show you the view after you remove your shoes" Ianto teased as he took Jack's coat.

Jack had his boots off and placed by the door before he could get the coat on the rack but he still waited, bouncing on his heels, a new trait he'd picked up since he got back, always when he was excited.

"I don't know why you're waiting for me" Ianto said, glancing over from the coat rack.

Jack bounded across the lounge like a child on Christmas morning to the large glass door. He gasped as the cool night air hit his face when he pulled the door open and stepped out.

"That'll keep him busy" Ianto said to no one as he headed into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee.

While the coffee brewed, Ianto took his jacket to his room and hung it up in his wardrobe, removed his tie and put it away and rolled his sleeves up the way Jack likes so much. He stepped into the loo to check his reflection, straightening the one stray hair he found. On his way back to the kitchen, he looked around making sure nothing was out-of-place. Normally, he wasn't that particular. Admittedly, he like things to have a place and be in that place but tonight everything had to be perfect. Tonight, he was going to offer Jack a home. He knew better than to expect him to always be there but he just wanted the immortal to know he'd always have somewhere to go, especially when the world seemed too much to bear.

The coffee was finished when Ianto got back to the kitchen. He fixed up the two coffees just the way they liked them and with one last look around headed out to the balcony.

Still, months later, the view too his breath away. The view out over the bay was one of the reasons he chose this place. Unlike Jack's favored rooftops, you couldn't see all of Cardiff but you could still see enough of it. The way the city lights reflected on the water made staring out across the distance calming and beautiful. They were on the top floor so besides having a great balcony there was also roof access.

"So? What do you think?" He asked a still dumbstruck Jack, handing over his coffee.

**Settle down, It'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble, it might get you down  
If you get lost you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

"Yan, it's ... It's ... I don't exactly know what it is. It's beautiful for one thing"

"I'm glad you like it, Jack. There's roof access also, you know if you ever want to borrow my roof or anything"

Ianto coughed and turned his head away. _What a daft thing to say? I am never going to get this right. He's never going to want to stay here even if I do manage to actually ask him._

His inner turmoil must have shown on his face because he felt Jack wrapping himself around him.

"This is not what I thought I'd find when you said you moved after I left." Jack said near his ear then pulled back to look at his face. Ianto just raised an eyebrow indicating for him to elaborate. "Downstairs when you said you moved because I left I thought my heart just voluntarily jumped out of my chest. I knew I hurt you, I know I have no right to hope we could still be - you know - but to think that you moved to get away from, I'm not sure what from, from me? Memories of me? Of us together? I would have happily let you kill me for causing you so much pain. And then you brought me here. I know I didn't look around too much, still need the grand tour by the way, but what I did see is so you, put in a place that is so, me. You didn't move to run away did you?" Ianto shook his head. "So you, you ... Uh"

"Chose this place because it reminded me of you. And because I didn't want to lose hope that you were coming back and if you did come back I wanted you to have a place you could umm" Ianto faltered then shivered.

Jack wrapped his arms around him tighter and led him inside. After closing the door, he directed him to the couch, pulling him close as they sat down together.

"You moved ... Here ... For me?" Ianto nodded. "Not even knowing if I would come back?" He nodded again. "But, but - Yan that's - I can't believe you did that, that you had that much faith in me." Tears welling up in his eyes, Jack grabbed Ianto's face and kissed him.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, though their kisses never truly lacked passion. It wasn't desperate or needy. It was simply an expression of the amazement he felt but couldn't put into words.

When he pulled away, Ianto was near breathless. He looked into the other man's eyes and watched as melancholy washed over his features. The tears collected in his eye spilled unceremoniously over the edge and down his cheeks. Ianto reached up to brush away the tears but when he moved to pull his hand away Jack's covered it and held it to his cheek.

"I don't deserve you, Yan. I never will. I can't give you what you deserve, not with my past."

"Jack, what's wrong? What happened when you were gone?"

"Do you remember right after the election, when Harold Saxon was elected Prime Minister? You guy got a tip about some dangerous alien tech but it was way outside our normal radius?"

"Turned out to be nothing, not even alien, yeah"

"Do you remember Saxon killing the American president? Then suddenly his wife kills him?"

Ianto nodded, not sure where this was going or really how Jack knew all of this because he was supposedly in space with his Doctor.

"Well, I was there and that is not exactly how it happened..." After calming Ianto's disbelieving sputters, Jack told him about the year that never was and about what happened to him during that time. He didn't go into too much detail about his various deaths but he admitted there had been many. He told him about the escape attempts and how brave everyone else was and what Martha had to do to save them all. When he was finished, he felt like a small weight had been lifted. Ianto hadn't pulled away; he hadn't run. He was still holding him close with his head tucked under Jack's chin.

When the story was over he just sat there, unable and unwilling to let go of the man who went through so much for the world, for him and no one ever knew it. He could feel tears rolling down his face but he refused to acknowledge them.

"You are what kept me sane, what kept me fighting. I didn't know if you'd survived the decimation but if you were out there I had to find you, I couldn't give up. After it was over the Doctor offered to let me stay and travel with him but it wasn't even a choice, I had to come back - to you."

At those words, Ianto pulled away from Jack's chest. Tears flowing like rivers, he just stared at him at a loss for words. Any number of emotions must have flashed through his eyes, sympathy, empathy, sorrow, love, and Jack could read them all, he always could.

**Ooo-oo-oo—oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo.  
Ooo-oo-oo—oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo.**

**Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aa.  
Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa**

**Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aa.  
Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa**

"Oh Ianto," Jack breathed before crushing their mouths together.

The kiss started out slow. First, they're hands trembled across each other's arms, they're lips moving together, unhurried, just enough to reassure themselves that the other was still there. As the kiss evolved, a fire burst between them. Hands moved to shirt buttons while tongues battled against each other. Shirts removed the kiss began to burn hotter, like a blue flame. They pressed their bodies together as each mouth attempted to possess the other man's. Hands, unable to do nothing, clutched the other's back and nails, from both men, dragged deliciously downward.

As if of one brain they both stood, still unable to convince their bodies to disengage from their activities they stumbled down the hall to the bedroom. Just inside the door, Ianto shoved Jack against the wall. His lips left Jack's and trailed along every inch of the immortal's jaw, throat and lower.

While finding his breath, Jack happened to look around the room. Distractedly, he confirmed to himself that it was still very "Ianto" but the bed seemed to be twice as large as before. The thoughts that ran through his head at the possibilities brought his attention back to the young man attempting to taste every last inch of him. He held Ianto's head between both his hands and dragged him back up a kiss with even more passion than before. His hands left his face and immediately moved to his belt, and then he was undoing his trousers. When his trousers fell to his ankles, Ianto followed Jack's example and returned the favor. Left in only their pants, they tumbled into the bed and into each other's arms. Moans echoed in the room as their hips pressed together frantically and erections met through the remaining layers of clothing.

Thinking back at the moment, neither Jack nor Ianto would be able to figure out why but that last layer did not get removed for quite some time. Just like they had been in the lounge, their mouths were very interested in making a meal of the other's body. Kisses covered every bare inch of skin, not even ignoring elbows, knuckles or toes, each one taking his time while doing their own reacquainting.

When Jack had made his way down to Ianto's toes, an exploration Ianto wasn't all that comfortable with, he tugged a bit and managed to silently convince the younger man to roll over to his stomach. With a pillow tucked comfortably under his chest, Ianto let out a low, muffled moan as Jack's mouth and tongue continued its journey along the previously unexplored side of him. Nibbles on his calves, the swipe of a tongue on the back of his knee, kisses covering his thighs and across his back, all building on top of each other leaving Ianto a quivering mess of desire.

_This is what Jack wants, what he needs._ He thought to himself, _I can handle it._ He wasn't exactly sure that was true but he was determined to let the immortal take all the time he needed. _Oh God, I hope he hurries before I explode._

Jack continued to kiss, nip and lick his way up to Ianto's neck. When his lips reached his ears he finally noticed the amount of control it was taking for the younger man to hold himself together and that he was almost out of that control.

"Oh Yan," he moaned into his ear as he pulled away and rolled over to the bedside drawer.

Ianto listened as Jack rifled through the contents in the drawer. He just lay there, smiling to himself while he waited. Then Jack gave up and closed the drawer, Ianto's smile widened even further listening to Jack huff in disappointment.

"Ianto" he finally said, whining. "Where do you keep the lube? I know you have some here somewhere. Don't you?" He added with a touch of defeat creeping into his voice.

Ianto reached under the other pillow on the bed and held up a bottle triumphantly, not even bothering to turn his face. He did however let out a chuckle which Jack found indescribably sexy when the bottle was snatched out of his fingers. He heard the bottle's lid clatter to the ground and decided to do them both a favor and remove his pants himself. He returned to his previous position, lying on his stomach. They hadn't utilized that particular position all that often before Jack left but when he thought about how Jack felt just moments ago, stretched out across his back; he was more than okay with it this time. Plus if Jack wanted it any different, he had his ways of making it known. It seemed like Jack was taking an exuberant amount of time with the lube so Ianto turned his head toward the older man. He was just staring, the lubrication dripping from his fingers, his now freed cock bouncing in anticipation, but Jack was just staring, eyes fixed on the perfect, tight bum that was propped up in the middle of the bed, waiting for him.

"Umm, Jack? You okay? Do you want me to move?"

"Huh? Oh no. Hell no! You're just perfect. Sorry I got lost thinking about how lucky I am and how much I don't deserve you."

Ianto turned his head away thinking he felt the same way and Jack made his way back onto the bed, but then he paused, again. It was so long of a pause Ianto almost moved to look at him again but it was not necessary as a warm finger entered his body. After a moment of shock, he moaned and pressed himself back against it. Jack moved his hand in and out, stretching him some before adding a second finger. With the addition, Ianto's moan became a louder groan of pleasure and he involuntarily lifted his body slightly off the bed to get closer to the other man. Jack, with his uncanny ability to read the younger man's body language, indulged him and covered Ianto's body with his own and added a third finger to the others.

As much as he tried to reign himself in, Ianto felt himself begin to come undone. "Jack," he pleaded, "PLEASE!"

All too happy to indulge him, Jack removed his fingers and lined himself up with Ianto's body. He lifted his chest from Ianto's back but before he could steady himself and thrust, he found himself already buried deep within the tight heat of the other man. Startled it took him a moment to understand that in his desperation, Ianto had thrust backward and impaled himself. The hiss of ecstasy from the head of the bed told him it was neither an accident nor a mistake. Jack rose to his knees and slowly pulled most of the way out, wondering if it would happen again. He held himself there for a tortuously long time but just before he gave up waiting, Ianto pushed back again and both men expressed their pleasure at the connection. Now feeling the urgency as well, Jack wasted no time with experimenting and pumped with abandon into the other man.

It wasn't long before Jack felt his release creeping up on him. Everything about this night had felt right, all the way up to the extra-large bed he was fucking the man he loved on ... _Wait loved?_ A wave of pleasure washed over him as Ianto shifted his hips just right. _Hmmm, 'man he loved' - something to think about but definitely not right now. No, something did not feel right._

"Yan" he whispered in his ear, slowing their pace. "Turn over, please; I want to see your face."

Jack pulled out so they could change positions. When he saw Ianto's face, clearly disappointed for the delay yet clouded in pleasure nonetheless, he almost started again from the beginning. Knowing that would never, ever, be okay with Ianto when he was in this state he repositioned himself and easily slide back into his body. Ianto's answering moans was swallowed in Jack's mouth when he leaned forward to sear his lips with a kiss.

Returning to their previous rhythm, though a touch slower and less rough, Jack felt himself nearing completion when he felt Ianto's hand slide between them. Brushing it away he took the other man's pulsating member in his fist and pumped in time to his thrusts. It wasn't very long before his rhythm faltered. Just before he fell over the edge, he felt the stickiness of Ianto spilling around his fingers and as the sound of his name reached his ears, he nearly screamed out his orgasm as he emptied himself into the one person who had come to mean everything to him. Then he collapsed atop his lover, content to never move again. Unfortunately, his lover had other plans and was very much aware of the sticky mess between them.

After finally giving up on the "not moving, ever" plan, Jack made his way into the loo on unsteady legs. Flannel in hand, and resisting using in on himself first, he returned to the bed to wipe the unwanted mess off Ianto. As he walked back to the sink in the other room he made sure he took similar care with his own chest.

Interestingly enough, when he was leaving the flannel in the sink he noticed a second, unused toothbrush, blue even, sitting in the holder next to Ianto's red one. He smiled and quickly used it before returning to bed where he found a sleeping form, practically begging to be held.

**Settle down, It'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble, it might get you down  
If you get lost you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

Ianto was dreaming of a life with Jack, one he knew would never possible for many, many reasons. Kids, a home, jobs not with Torchwood and some amount of "normalcy" were not things that Ianto was planning for with Jack. It wasn't that he regretted he wouldn't ever had them, it was just that sometimes he found himself dreaming, or day dreaming, about impossibilities. You know, like when you dream about falling in love with a real Prince Charming - castle, singing voice, and all - it's never going to happen but it's nice pretend anyway.

They were strolling through the park with their little girl walking/swinging between them when a branch, or well something, hit him in the face. He woke up suddenly, rubbing his face, to realize it was Jack's arm, not a tree branch that had caused the damage. He placed his hand on the other man's shoulder to calm the flailing but it didn't have much effect. Moving to a sitting position, he tried to gently shake him awake but still to no avail.

When he went to try other tactics to wake the dreaming man before he hurt either of them, he froze, held captive by the sounds and phrases pouring from sleeping lips. He listened as Jack begged for it to stop, as he whimpered about finding Ianto and how he just had to be safe. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he helplessly listened to Jack reliving the moments which have resulted in his personal demons.

Almost as suddenly as he was entranced he snapped out of it and realized he wasn't helpless, he could do something. Until now Jack has never had a safe place, a home, not for over a hundred years but it is time that changed. Ianto had accepted, before Jack had disappeared, that his home was where Jack was, it was after all where his heart was. Now he just had to be sure Jack knew it, too.

Shaking him more forcefully and whispering loudly near his ear, Ianto was finally able to pull Jack into consciousness. He didn't wait for Jack to recover, to let him make his excuses about not keeping Ianto up and leaving or otherwise brush aside his caring nature. No, he pulled the immortal straight from unconsciousness to his chest, surprisingly with no arguments, not even after he was fully awake. The part that truly surprised Ianto was when he heard the sobs and felt Jack grip tighter to wherever he could gain a hold. Still he held him close, stroked his hair and stayed quiet while the older man shed his protective layers, one tear at a time.

When Jack finally looked up at him, cheek still firmly pressed against his chest, he said "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Ianto sighed, unable to answer his question and asking the same thing about himself. Uncharacteristically, Jack looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, a reason, some piece of knowledge that this wasn't a dream and it wasn't going to disappear from him too. Ianto still didn't have an answer for either of their questions but maybe that itself was the answer.

"I don't know, Jack, but whatever it is you or I did to deserve each other let's be glad we did it, yeah? I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I mean I've thought about it but it always feels so empty." As he spoke the words he realized how true they really were. "Cariad, you are mine, I am yours, and this, this planet, this country and if you want it, this flat, with me, is your home and will be for as long as you'll have me. Or well us if you just want to consider that planet home." He added hesitantly, still unsure of the immortal's reaction of such a bold statement.

He needn't have worried though. Jack half launched himself at the younger man, peppering him with kisses before properly snogging him. Unlike any of the other kisses of the night, hands did not roam, tongues did not so much battle as they danced, and when Jack finally pulled away, adding a few more kisses to Ianto's face, their eyes met and instead of passion and lust, they reflected love, admiration and affection.

**Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aa.  
Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa**

**Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aa.  
Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa**

**Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aa.  
Aaa-aa-aa—aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa**

Jack never did give an answer to the implied question that night but subtly things changed. The look in his eye when they met Ianto's or the more open flirts at the office, they all silently let Ianto know Jack truly found a home with him. They were both painfully aware of the limited nature of their relationship, that one day Jack would be alone again, but to them it just made every moment that much more precious. Jack may have struggled sometimes with leaving himself open, even to Ianto, but there are downsides to being over a century and a half. It didn't matter though, not to Ianto. Even when Jack shut the entire universe out and spent hours brooding on a rooftop, he did it on _their_ rooftop, above the top floor flat that both Jack and Ianto now called home.


End file.
